five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Karl's
Five Nights at Karl’s is a FNaF Fangame that takes place at a restaurant called “Karl’s Funtime Family Diner.” You are supposed to work there for 5 nights while defending off killer animatronics. This game takes place in the year 1959, only a couple months after Dylan’s Diner closed down. The Nightguard in this game is a man named Jerry Wilson. Plot Dylan’s Diner has just closed down due to the recent murders there. A new restaurant known as “Karl’s Funtime Family Diner” has just opened up to take their spot. Monitor the animatronics and make sure nothing gets stolen. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Good luck pal! Characters Karl Karl is a white human animatronic with black “hair” on the top of his head. He wears a grey suit with a light blue tie on it along with two black buttons below it. He wears grey pants and grey shoes. He has light blue eyes. He starts on the Show Stage. At day time, he sings to kids on his Show Stage. He can even take song requests. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is defended off with the ADS (Animatronics Defense System). Brennan Brennan is a green animatronic that isn’t based off any humans or animals. He wears a black bowtie and two black buttons on his chest. He has light yellow eyes. He slightly resembles Jerry from A Child's Past 4. He starts in the Creativity Corner near the Show Stage. At day time, he will sing as children draw pictures and paint at nearby tables. He will sing songs and take song requests. He will also compliment children’s drawings if they say “What do you think of my drawings, Brennan?” He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is defended off with the ADS (Animatronics Defense System.) Original Karl Original Karl is a white human animatronic with black hair on the top of his head. Some of his body pieces are replaced with Original Brennan’s body pieces since they traded their parts for an unknown reason. Original Karl has Original Brennan’s chest, part of Original Brennan’s left leg, part of Original Brennan’s arms and Original Brennan’s lower jaw. The rest is Original Karl’s parts. Original Karl is extremely withered and is covered in lots of holes. He has light blue eyes. He starts in The Parts & Service room. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He was from the original old Karl’s Funtime Family Diner from 1954. He is defended off with the ADS (Animatronics Defense System). Original Brennan Original Brennan is a green animatronic that used to be used at the old Karl’s Funtime Family Diner location from 1954. Some of Original Brennan’s pieces are replaced with Original Karl’s pieces since they traded them due to unknown reasons. Original Brennan has Original Karl’s chest, Original Karl’s right eye, half of Original Brennan’s arms, one of Original Karl’s shoes and half of Original Karl’s leg. He is extremely withered and is covered in lots of holes. He has 1 dark yellow eye and one light blue eye (since he traded parts with Original Karl). He starts in The Parts & Service room. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He is defended off with the ADS (Animatronics Defense System.) Mechanics ADS (Animatronics Defense System): You can pull up a panel at the far left of the office that will show the four animatronics names and the word reboot next to them. If you hit the reboot button, that specific animatronic will be rebooted and walk back to their starting position. If you reboot an animatronics systems 5 times, it will cool down, which will take about 5 seconds. Cameras: You use this to monitor over the animatronics and watch them. Flashlight: It’s very simple, you shine this on the camera like in FNaF 2 so you can see the cameras better. You can also shine the flashlight down the hall in the office like in FNaF 2 also. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is pretty easy. The only animatronics active on this night are Karl and Brennan. Most players live through this night. Night 2 This night gets a little harder than the last one; Karl and Brennan are more active than before. Original Karl and Brennan also activate this night. Use the ADS on them just like the other animatronics. Most players die for the 1st time on this night. Night 3 This night is when things start getting difficult. Karl, Brennan, Original Karl and Original Brennan are active on this night. There isn’t any new animatronics active on this night. This night’s difficult is at a normal rate. Night 4 This night is pretty difficult. Karl, Brennan, Original Karl and Original Brennan are still active on this night. This night is one of the most difficult in the game. Just like last night, there isn’t any new animatronics active. Night 5 This night is extremely difficult. All of the same animatronics from the previous nights are active on this night. The player is likely going to die a lot on this night. Just like before, there isn’t any new animatronics active this night. Night 6 Karl, Brennan, Original Karl and Original Brennan are still active on this night. This night is insanely difficult. Custom Night On this night you can change Karl’s, Brennan’s, Original Karl’s and Original Brennan’s AI from 0 to 20. 0 being them being the least active and 20 making them being the most active and dangerous. Custom Night pre-sets Brand New: Karl and Brennan are both set to 10. Old, Original and Withered: Original Karl and Brennan are set to 20. Karl Challenge: Karl and Original Karl are set to 10. Brennan Challenge: Brennan and Original Brennan are set to 15. Beginners Guide: All of the animatronics are set to 5. Double Digits: All of the animatronics are set to 10. 20/20/20/20: All of the animatronics are set to 20. This is the hardest pre-set. Don't you even think about it: All of the animatronics are set to 0. This is the easiest pre-set. Phone Calls Night 1 phone call Uh, hello? Hello? Hello? Uh, hey welcome to your new job as the nightguard of Karl’s Funtime Family Diner. Uh, recently this restaurant known as Dylan’s Diner has recently closed down due to various murders happening there. A lot of people reported smelling rotting flesh inside of the animatronic suits. Uh, I never really liked their food too much. Uh, we thought it would be the perfect time to open up our new restaurant since people are probably going to be looking for a new animatronic diner to go to. We, uh, promised to e-everyone that no murders or suspicious activity will h-happen. That’s why we need you to be alert as possible. Uh, at night the animatronics here do tend to roam around. We aren’t really sure why though……. Maybe it’s a little glitch in their systems. If any of them happen to wander in to your office just pull up the ADS System. You can f-find it by looking to your far left. Once you flip it up you will see the animatronics names with the word reboot next to it. If you see one of the animatronics in your office hit the reboot button next to their name and it should reboot their systems and make them go back to their starting positions. Uh, if you're wondering who’s who. T-then there’s no need to worry. We recently installed security cameras so you can watch over the building. Uh, if you flip up the monitor where you view the cameras and go to CAM 01, you can see the Show Stage. The animatronic standing in that camera is Karl, the main mascot of the establishment. If you flip over to CAM 03, you will see the Creativity Corner, the animatronic stand there is named Brennan. He sings songs while kids draw and paint in nearby tables. Uh, if you flip over to C-Cam 06, you will see the Parts & Service room. You can see the original versions of Karl and Brennan from the old location years ago in there. For some reason they trade their parts with each other. Uh, we haven’t really found out why they do that. Uh, the old location has pretty bad history. The animatronics there were always pretty glitchy. The old location had to eventually close down. So just remember to monitor those cameras and reboot the animatronics systems when necessary. Good luck! Night 2 phone call Hey, Night 2 your’e doing great! Uh, happy you made it. Uh, I forgot to mention if you reboot one of the specific animatronics’ systems 5 times, it will need to cool down which will take about 5 seconds. So don’t spam the system. Uh, the CEO doesn’t want me talking to you about the old location anymore. Uh, I kind of see where they’re coming from. Uh, as the nights progress the animatronics tend to get more active. Did you see any of the animatronics in your hallway last night? Hopefully not. Uh, I also forgot to mention that only Karl and Brennan were supposed to be active last night. The Old Karl and Old Brennan models should become active this night. Uh, I always found it really odd how they traded their parts with each other. Uh, b-but hey they were always pretty glitchy, so that might explain it. We just opened today, we had more customers than we expected. I t-thought people wouldn’t want to come here because of the old previous location’s history. Uh, I don’t really have as much stuff to talk about as last night. Just remember to monitor those cameras and reboot their systems only when necessary. Good luck and good night! Night 3 phone call Hey, you made it to Night 3! Uh, things are going to start getting a lot harder. Uh, you may actually have to reboot the animatronics systems more than just 5 times tonight. Uh, yesterday one of the customers reported hearing a metallic scream coming from The Parts room. They, um, were always glitchy so I’m not to surprised they did that. Uh, we’re making a decent amount of money. People seem to really enjoy our new Karl and Brennan animatronics. Uh, these new animatronics are a lot more advanced than the old ones. The new ones can actually take song requests. P-pretty interesting right? Uh, that should be all for tonight. Good luck and good night! Night 4 phone call Hey, good job, you made it to Night 4! Uh, things are probably going to start getting really difficult. You should probably be monitoring the cameras right now as I speak as a matter in fact. Uh, the CEO has a basic idea on why the new animatronics might be acting “glitchy” at night. They think that the animatronics may move at night because if they don’t their servos will lock up. They aren’t really sure yet. I don’t r-really understand why their servos would lock up if they didn’t always m-move. They don’t even move at all at daytime, they just stay on their stages. T-that seems like a pretty crappy reason. Uh, the business is going really good. I’m happy the new animatronics don’t glitch out nearly as bad as the old ones from 1954. Uh, that should be all for tonight’s phone call. Good luck and good night! Night 5 phone call Uh, hello? Hello? Hey Jerry welcome back to your 5th night! You should really be checking the cameras right now, tonight is probably going to be a living nightmare for you. Uh, remember Dylan’s Diner? That place that recently closed? The police have found 4 possible candidates for the murder. I don’t really remember any of their names. I t-think one of them’s name was “Barry Rogers” or something like that. One of them looked like he was homeless. He honestly probably did the murder. Uh, we’re thinking about getting a new spider animatronic in a few weeks. It’s going to be called “Steven the Spider.” It should be completed in the next few weeks or maybe even months. Uh, tomorrow is also your night off. I will be filling in for you as the nightguard. Uh, that should be all for tonight’s call. Good luck and good night! Night 6 phone call Uh, hey what are you doing here? Today was your day off, did you forget? Uh, since you're here then I should just give you a call anyway. Uh, tonight is probably going to be a living nightmare for you. Karl, Brennan and the original models are probably dashing to your office as we speak. Just try to make it to 6:00 AM. Uh, good luck and good night! Locations *Show Stage *Creativity Corner *Party Room *Restrooms *Main Hallway *Employee Lounge *Kitchen *Parts & Service room *Parts & Service hall. *Office Hallway *Office Trivia *This game takes place in the week of April 13, 1959 as seen on the paycheck. *This game may possible get a sequel one day. But it's very unlikely. *The name of the company in this game is "Karl and Brennan's Family Entertainment". *This game takes place in California. *This game has an Extras menu. *The game was actually made in less than a day. Category:Games